The subject matter herein relates generally to cable assemblies that are configured to communicate data signals between different communication systems or devices.
Communication systems, such as routers, servers, uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs), supercomputers, and other computing systems, may be large complex systems that have a number of components interconnected to one another through cable assemblies. For example, a backplane communication system may include several daughter card assemblies that are interconnected to a common backplane. One or more of the daughter card assemblies may include a circuit board having an integrated circuit and a land grid array (LGA) socket that are mounted thereto. The integrated circuit is configured to receive data signals from and/or transmit data signals to electrical contacts of the LGA socket. The LGA socket typically includes a housing that holds a two-dimensional array of the electrical contacts (hereinafter the “socket array”). The housing forms a seating space that is accessed from above the housing.
In at least one known communication system, the LGA socket engages an optical engine that is mounted onto the LGA socket. The optical engine is positioned within the seating space and includes a mating array of electrical contacts that engage the electrical contacts of the socket array. The optical engine converts the data signals from an electrical form to an optical form (or vice versa). The optical engine also engages an optical cable assembly that is connected to a remote component (or components). As such, the integrated circuit may be communicatively coupled to the remote component through the LGA socket, the optical engine, and the optical cable assembly.
Converting data signals between an electrical form and an optical form, however, can consume a substantial amount of power. For applications in which the LGA socket and the remote component are relatively close to each other, such as less than twenty (20) meters, it may be less expensive to directly connect the LGA socket to the remote component through an electrical cable assembly. Electrical cable assemblies that are presently used today, however, are not configured for mating with an LGA socket. For example, a conventional electrical cable assembly includes an input/output (I/O) pluggable module that has a leading end that is inserted into a receptacle assembly mounted to a circuit board. To mate the I/O pluggable module and the receptacle assembly, the leading end of the I/O pluggable module is inserted into the receptacle assembly in a mating direction that is parallel to the circuit board. The LGA socket, however, is configured to receive a component moved in a mounting direction that is perpendicular to the circuit board. Moreover, the I/O pluggable module has a mating interface that is not configured to engage an interface of the LGA socket.
Accordingly, a need exists for an electrical cable assembly having a cable connector that is capable of being mounted onto an electrical component, such as an LGA socket, having a two-dimensional array of electrical contacts.